Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista
| wydaniePL = 27 listopada, 2009 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-169-2 | rozdziałyJa = 008. Chase Chad Around 009. Monster and a Transfer Down 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry 011. Back. or Mom 012. The Gate of The End 013. BAD STANDARD 014. School Daze!!! 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted 016. Wasted but Wanted | rozdziałyPL = 008. Chase Chad Around 009. Monster and a Transfer Down 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry 011. Back. or Mom 012. The Gate of The End 013. BAD STANDARD 014. School Daze!!! 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted 016. Wasted but Wanted |okładka = Rukia Kuchiki | obrazek2 = | podpis2 = }} 'GOODBYE PARAKEET, GOODNITE MY SISTA' jest drugim tomem mangi ''Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy "Błagam Ichigo… pomóż mu…!" - Co oznaczają tajemnicze słowa, wyszeptane przez wycieńczoną, słaniającą się na nogach Karin? Podczas pogoni za Chadem i tajemniczą papugą Ichigo niespodziewanie spotyka swoją siostrę. Kto jest celem grasującego w okolicy Hollowa? Jaką tajemnicę skrywa mieszkająca w papudze dusza? Przed wami drugi tom mangi "Bleach"! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 008. Chase Chad Around Chad ukrywa się przed ścigającym go Hollowem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Chizuru Honshō # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Misato Ochi # Midori Tōno # Karin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (papuga) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 4: Przeklęta papuga 009. Monster and a Transfer Down Chad i Rukia walczą z Hollowem Shriekerem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Karin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Shrieker # Yūichi Shibata (papuga) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 4: Przeklęta papuga * Odcinek 5: Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika! 010. Monster and a Transfer pt.2 Deathberry Hollow Shrieker zyskuje przewagę w walce z Chadem i Rukią. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shrieker # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Pociski Shriekera # Yūichi Shibata (papuga) # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 5: Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika! 011. Back. or Mom Shrieker ujawnia Ichigo motywy swojego postępowania. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shrieker # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Pociski Shriekera # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (papuga) # matka Yūichi Shibaty Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 5: Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika! 012. The Gate of The End Ichigo dowiaduje się, że nie wszystkie dusze idą do Soul Society. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shrieker # Rukia Kuchiki # Strażnik Piekła # Yasutora Sado # Yūichi Shibata (papuga) # Yūichi Shibata (dusza) # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 5: Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika! 013. BAD STANDARD Rukia udaje się do sklepu "U Urahary". Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Fishbone D # Hexapodus # Acidwire # Shrieker # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Kon (w ciele Ichigo) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 6: Walka na śmierć i życie! Ichigo kontra Ichigo! 014. School Daze!!! Zmodyfikowana dusza, która została sprzedana Rukii wszczyna zamieszanie będąc w ciele Ichigo. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ururu Tsumugiya # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Kisuke Urahara # Kon (w ciele Ichigo) # nauczyciel # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Michiru Ogawa # Ryō Kunieda‎ # Chizuru Honshō # Mahana Natsui # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 6: Walka na śmierć i życie! Ichigo kontra Ichigo! 015. Jumpin' Jack' Jolted Ichigo dowiaduje się od Rukii o zmodyfikowanych duszach. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Nauczyciel # Michiru Ogawa # Ryō Kunieda‎ # Chizuru Honshō # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon (w ciele Ichigo) # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Midori Tōno # Ino # Hashigami # Kaneda # Kisuke Urahara # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 6: Walka na śmierć i życie! Ichigo kontra Ichigo! 016. Wasted but Wanted Ichigo i zmodyfikowana dusza razem pokonują Hollowa. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ino # Kaneda # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Hashigami # Kon (w ciele Ichigo) # Kisuke Urahara # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 7: Powitania od wypchanej zabawki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:GOODBYE PARAKEET, GOODNITE MY SISTA nl:Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite my Sista ru:Том 2 de:Band 2: Lebe wohl, Wellensittich. Gute Nacht, Schwester. Kategoria:Tomy